New Beginnings
by lilyann78
Summary: 14 year old Allyssandra Grace Heartsong had been living with her adoptive family, the Nightshades in the Detroit institute, since she was 4. Everything was great until something unthinkable and horrible happened. In their sadness, Julius and Coraline Nightshade sent Ally away. Will she be welcomed at her new institute and become part of their family or will she be alone?


The day was overcast with shades of grey clouds and mist looming around. The rain came down in a gentle mist like tears falling from heaven. The weather matched the mood of the 14 year old girl sitting in the window perfectly. She watched as the others left the institute, dressed in white and Marked in red...for mourning. She, too, was wearing white and bore the red Markings. In fact, she should have been going with them but wasn't. They didn't want her there. Didn't they understand that he was like a brother to her? They knew, but they didn't care. In their minds, this day was her fault. They wanted nothing to do with her. They wanted her out of their institute before they returned from his funeral. The Detroit Clave was honoring their request and was shipping her off to another institute. A place full of Shadowhunters that Ally had only heard about but never met.

Things hadn't always been like this. Ten years ago, the Nightshade family had welcomed four year old Allyssandra Grace Heartsong into their institute after agreeing to raise her as their own. Julius and Coraline Nightshade had two sons, Jacob who was 7 and Remington who was 5. They had always wanted a daughter but due to complications during Remington's birth, Coraline was unable to have anymore children. Little Ally was without a family and needed them. It only made sense that they would become her family. They had been great to her, treating her like their own.

They showered her with love and affection. She never yearned for anything. Ally was just as much a part of the family as Jacob and Remington. The girl had trained right along side of her brothers. She had showed great promise no matter what subject they were studying at the time. Julius and Coraline couldn't have been prouder. Remington loved his little sister and would stop at nothing to protect her. Even their cat, Clover, loved her. The only one that had any ill will towards her was her eldest brother, Jacob Nightshade.

Jacob had watched as they all doted on Ally. He was always trying to get his father's approval and would get so mad when Ally did something that took Julius' attention away from him. He hated that she always seemed to be better than him in their training. Watching how close her and Remington grew, angered him, made him mad with jealousy but no one seemed to notice. No one except Ally and Remi. He was probably enjoying the fact that Ally was no longer a part of his family. Ally was sure of it by the way he had glanced up at her window with a confident smirk on his face.

Ally was pulled out of her silent reverie when she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. Being startled, she jumped a little but calmed quickly when she saw who had come in. Standing there with a sympathetic smile, was Jem Carstairs. Ally gave him a small smile back.

"Sorry to scare you. I knocked but you didn't answer. I was worried about you so I let myself in. Are you okay?" Jem asked her in his gentle voice.

Ally wiped her tears and nodded.

"I just need to make sure I haven't forgotten anything and then I'll be ready to go. Thank you for coming with me. It means a lot."

Jem watched as Ally made her rounds around the room. He couldn't help but feel sad for the child. She looked so small, so fragile. She had lost her brother and wasn't even allowed to go say farewell to him. Jem was worried about her but he knew that the family she was going to live with would welcome her with open arms. He only hoped that she would let them get close to her, let them see the side of her that he saw.

Ally sighed as she put on her black leather jacket and backpack. She went to grab her other bag that held the rest of her belongings, but Jem grabbed it for her and walked out the door. Ally stopped just before walking out the door of what used to be her room. As she did so, a tear rolled down her face. Jem waited for her patiently for her.

"Ave atque Vale... Hail and farewell my dear brother. I'll never forget you Remi." she whispered softly and then turned back to the doorway.

Ally didn't bother to look around as she and Jem made their way out of the institute and to the car they would be leaving in. It wasn't until that car had driven away from her former home, that Allyssandra broke down. The tears began to fall freely and heart renching sobs her over. How had everything gone so wrong? Remi was gone and now her family and home were as well.

Jem wrapped his arm around the girl and pulled her close to him while she sobbed, whispering soothing words as they rode on. It had been him, when he was still Brother Zachariah, that had brought her to the Detroit institute and 10 years later he was taking her to yet another new home...


End file.
